


Extra Cherry

by LaterTuesday



Category: Misfits
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this gets weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Cherry

She was sticky. Simon ran a finger down her side and licked the droplets of juice slowly. Sweet. The edge of his goblin teeth on his finger tip were rough and he bit down just a little to feel the pain. His breath came a bit faster.

He rolled back onto his bed, and took her with him, his hands on either side of her. He ran his tongue across her, tracing her edges, the natural contours of her form, nipping, sucking, working over every inch of her.

His trousers hadn’t felt this tight since year 9 maths and he struggled to undo his belt one handed. He was so hard for her it hurt. He finally managed to free himself and he leaned back over her, positioning her carefully on the bed, he sank into her. She was so tight, so soft, so wet. He had to stop moving for a moment and thought of that time Nathan had covered himself with suntan lotion just to hold on. He didn’t want this to end too quickly. Their time together was always so short, stolen moments whenever he’d had a particularly bad day, whenever they could find time.

He rolled onto his back and slid her up and down his length, slowly, twisting her around his cock every so slightly.

Just then Alisha walked in. “Oh my G-! Simon! What the fuck are you doing with that melon?!”

And just like that it was all over. Alisha put locks on the fridge door and Simon was forbidden from going to the Farmers Market alone ever again


End file.
